


千年等一回

by Marvinisbroken (orphan_account)



Category: Chinese Mythology, 哪吒之魔童降世 | Né Zhā Zhī Mó Tóng Jiàng Shì (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Futanari, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marvinisbroken
Summary: 一千年了，哪吒和敖丙一直保持着君子之交淡如水的关系，各路神仙看在眼里急在心上。这一回，哪吒生日，敖丙却受了伤。这可是个升华“友谊”的好机会。





	千年等一回

**Author's Note:**

> *哪吒攻，敖丙受  
*有暂时的双方性转  
*车的部分是扶她百合，虽然我写的不明显  
*废话很多，车在最后

这日，哪吒醒得很早，他揉揉眼睛，隐隐约约觉得忘记了什么事。忽而，门下小徒来报：“斗战胜佛求见。”这么早猴子过来做甚，莫不是又惹了事端？哪吒心里暗暗嘀咕，赶紧穿戴好出门迎接。  
来到大厅，只见那猴子一反常态，正正经经的坐在那里喝茶，颇有他师父的风范。“三太子，早啊。”悟空看见哪吒忙笑眯眯的打招呼。哪吒眉头一皱，自觉事情不妙，便道：“说罢，你要借什么？乾坤圈不行，混天绫不行，火尖枪可以考虑。”“哈哈哈，”悟空笑得差点儿从椅子上翻了过去，“丫头，你怎么把俺老孙想得这样混蛋？我问你，今天是什么日子？”本来哪吒很烦这个称呼，每次听到悟空这样叫就要骂回去，但经过这故弄玄虚的一出，哪吒倒是松了口气：“什么日子？”“嘭”得一声，悟空凭空变出一个一人高的大包袱，杵在大厅。哪吒依旧不明所以。悟空有些急了：“你打开看看！”哪吒翻了个白眼，拽开了包裹。原来是一座金灿灿的雕像，这雕像扎着冲天揪，脚踩风火轮，十分威武。这不就是自己么？哪吒突然明白过来是怎么一回事儿了，悟空却一拱手，先开口道：“恭祝三坛海会大神一千岁诞辰愉快！”哪吒也作了个揖，两人对视了一下不由得哈哈大笑起来。“你这泼猴来得挺早，突然这么正经，倒叫我不知如何是好？”哪吒一边命家人把金像搬到院子里，一边和悟空攀谈。  
“我可是有筋斗云嘛，前些日子听到李天王和太乙谈起这事，我就想丫头的一千岁，老孙我可要表示一下老朋友的敬意。”  
“呸，我今天不准你叫丫头。”  
“不叫就不叫，我跟你说今天这里可热闹了，你可要准备准备。除了李天王，路上我还看见三眼和他的狗子呢。”  
“是嘛。那你今天可不准捣乱。”  
“哟，你这儿的规矩可比天庭还多。”  
两人正插科打诨的说着，小徒又来通报，哪吒这热闹的生日会就这么开始了。

话说这哪吒，托塔李天王的三儿子，魔丸转世，与武王一道伐纣，封神之日，天帝赐他为三坛海会大神，在陈塘关修建三凤宫，镇水护世。有魔丸就有灵珠，再说这灵珠转世，却是一妖龙。那日龙王伙同申公豹盗取灵珠，便有了灵珠转世的龙太子敖丙。二人本应为宿敌，却惺惺相惜。武王伐纣之时，敖丙携族类戴罪立功，了结盗窃仙物的罪过，遂封为华盖星君，现居东海之中的飘浮的仙岛。神仙过节可不比人族，神仙的寿命那么长，每年过一次哪吒是要烦死，遂挑一些整数年过。从陈塘关降临魔丸那日到现在，居然就这么过了一千年，也确实值得庆贺。按说这日也是华盖星君的诞辰，但敖丙总是推说妖族不兴这个，这种日子便总是和哪吒一起度过——这也是哪吒每次生日最期待的事情。今日热闹非凡，高朋满座，哪吒却无心嬉闹，只喝着美酒，摸着腰上系的海螺。敖丙不可能不知道今天是什么日子，难道是有什么事情耽误了？还是他不想来？

哪吒和敖丙的轶事，天庭的诸位是没有不知道的。二人身份不同，性格迥异，却情同手足，一路走来降妖除魔，留下不少传奇故事。旁人只道魔丸灵珠义结金兰，亲近的朋友们才知道，什么兄弟情都他妈的是爱情啊！每当哪吒和敖丙旁若无人地牵着手走过南天门时，连二郎神都要闭上他那第三只眼睛。于是，李天王有一回忍不住问了：“儿啊，你和敖丙什么时候成亲啊？”哪吒顿时羞红了脸：“我不明白父亲在，在说什么，我和敖丙是最好的朋友。”在一旁的敖丙也结结巴巴地说：“天，天王言重了，我们只是，只是朋友。朋友的事，哪能和情爱比较…”敖丙越说越小声。李天王苦笑不得，好吧孩子们还太小了是自己操之过急，遂随他们搂搂抱抱，不再过问。两人就这么持续着君子之交，倒也和睦。

直到今日，待哪吒送走了各位宾客，他便心神不定地坐在庭院里发呆。月上柳梢头，门童这才来报：“门外华盖星君求见！”往日敖丙来这三凤宫都不必通报直接进来，这是怎么了？哪吒几步连跨，来到门口。只见敖丙罕见的穿着斗篷和几个小童站在外边。他看见哪吒，眼里露出欣喜的表情，向前了几步又停了下来。哪吒可不管这些怪异的表现，直接上手揽住敖丙：“敖丙，你怎么才来？来得早不如来得巧，走，陪我喝酒！”敖丙却推开哪吒的手，推脱道：“我应该早点儿来的，可实在有事不能久留，下次再补上吧。”说着，又让小童打开带来的盒子。“这是我在深海找到的夜明珠，光泽最是…”敖丙正说着，哪吒突然把手指轻放在他的唇上：“我什么都不要，只要你来陪我。”敖丙知道哪吒恼了，他早就知道会是这样，正要开始准备好的说词。哪吒瞪大了眼睛，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势掀开敖丙的斗篷，诧异道：“敖丙，你的龙角呢？！”

“怎么回事？你怎么了？”哪吒焦急地搂住敖丙问道。敖丙也不挣扎了，叹了口气：“我不该来，果然还是瞒不过你。”敖丙指示小童们把礼物放回去，现在门外就剩他们俩了。皓月当空，哪吒注视着没了龙角的敖丙，只觉得此时的他像个普通人家的漂亮公子，那么干净，那么纤细…“好了，事实就是，我前些日子去捉拿一兴风作浪的蛟龙，扮成普通人类祭品接近他，结果战斗时粘上那妖龙的毒液，暂时就使不上法力了。”哪吒听罢眉头紧皱，放开敖丙就要召唤出火尖枪，敖丙赶紧捏住他的手：“那妖龙已经收押了，我很快就会恢复的，没事了。”哪吒的怒气这才消了些，他看着敖丙握住自己的手，说：“你当真没事了？”敖丙知道哪吒总是这样为自己担心，心里还是暖暖的，他另一只手抚着哪吒脸上的红纹，温柔的说：“真的没事。”这么多年的相处，哪吒当然相信敖丙的能力，他就是控制不住自己的保护欲，或者说占有欲？  
“好吧，”哪吒终于开口，“还有一个问题。”“什么小问题？”敖丙把手放了下来。哪吒顺势使劲把敖丙拽进怀中，果然，哪吒感觉老友熟悉的拥抱之间多了两团热热的东西。敖丙顿时羞得满脸通红，倒不是因为哪吒的拥抱，而是因为自己刻意隐瞒的事情瞬间被戳穿。他赶紧隔开自己和哪吒的距离，说：“那妖龙只要女孩子，我能有什么办法？不准告诉别人。”哪吒只痴痴地笑着。“我该回去了”敖丙转身去拾斗篷，“恢复法力之前，我就暂时闭关了。”“你不能留在我这儿么，”哪吒的声音带着笑意，“好妹妹？”敖丙也不生气，只是朝着里面喊着：“阿沧、阿莱，别玩了，我们该走了。”两小童笑嘻嘻的出来，哪吒也只能安排一个家丁送他们去岛上。直到看不见敖丙的身影，哪吒才转身回去，过了会儿又叫来徒儿叮嘱道：“明日去请南无八部天龙马过来。”

“你怎么又来了。”一大早哪吒就不爽的看着对面的悟空。悟空则像是在自己家似的忙着给化为人形的敖烈倒茶：“怎么？你有事找我师弟，作为大师兄我当然要跟来看看咯。”哪吒看着敖烈笑了笑：“你也太小心了，难不成我还会抽你的筋吗？”敖烈正喝着茶，听到这话突然呛到，咳了好几声，大家都笑了起来。  
“好吧，说正事，我确实有事相求。”哪吒一本正经的说。  
“愿闻其详。”敖烈文绉绉的答道。  
“你知道东海那青蛟的事吗？”  
“不是被我堂哥敖丙制服了吗？”  
“那你堂哥受了伤，你有没有去看过他？”  
敖烈扭头和悟空对视了一眼，才接着说：“受伤是很正常的事啊，听说他经过那场恶战，正在闭关休息。堂哥是好清静的人，我也不便去打扰。”  
看来敖丙也不想让亲戚知道他的具体情况，哪吒想了想又问：“有什么方法可以让你们龙族快速恢复法力呢？”  
“呃，这个…”敖烈有些犹豫。  
“没关系的师弟，”悟空突然插嘴道，“这丫头也算半个敖家的人，这种秘密可以讲。”  
“你个泼猴胡说些什么啊？”哪吒站起身来，涨红着脸骂道。  
“得了吧，都一千年了，俺老孙天宫都能闹两回了，你还没和那小龙捅破那层窗户纸吗？”悟空嫌弃地摆摆手，一旁的敖烈捂着嘴巴偷偷的笑着。  
“这种事情又急不得。”哪吒又坐了回去，只是这样辩解着。  
“堂哥的性格我是比较了解的，温吞水似的，不加点儿柴火就沸腾不起来。三太子，你要主动些才行。”敖烈也跟着劝道，这些年来二人的情谊龙族上上下下不是不知道。但碍于敖丙的脾性，大家都不敢当面问。老龙王几次来西海找他父亲唠嗑，也总是念叨：“我儿莫不是被骗了？”敖烈表明不动声色，内心却琢磨着怎么趁着这个难得的机会把敖家大事给办了。  
一阵谜之沉默，连悟空也只是喝着茶磕着瓜子。哪吒忍不住了：“好吧好吧，那您二位给个主意，怎么个主动法？”敖烈的眼中闪过诡异的光，他凑到哪吒跟前小声道：“三太子可有听过补魔的说法…”

“又是无聊的一天。” 敖丙坐在自家庭院里自言自语。这仙岛上的亭台楼阁都是按照自己的喜好建造的，可日子久了倒有些想看两厌了。虽然现在是女人的身形，但敖丙还是穿着和寻常一样的衣服。他走向池塘，蹲下身子漫不经心的用手拨着水。水中的那个人依旧是面如冠玉，只是眉头更加紧蹙。性别的转换，对他来讲也没有什么奇怪，只是固定在人类身体里，他感觉自己脆弱的像个纸片，会流血会溺水，会死。太乙真人嘱咐他切莫外出，他照办了。除了哪吒生日那天，他知道自己若是不去，哪吒定会过来询问，与其如此还不如直接告诉他。想到哪吒，水中的人露出了一丝笑容。敖丙不是装傻的人，他当然知道哪吒每一次拉住他的欲言又止是什么意思。但是他不能回应，或者他强迫自己不去回应。哪吒经常说他的眉毛形状不好，看着像是一直在忧虑什么似的。对于这段关系，他确实在忧虑，更进一步的关系需要考虑更多事情，他担心哪吒天真烂漫的性格受不了这个。现在这样的关系就挺好，要焦虑就让我一个人焦虑好了，敖丙盯着水中的倒影想着。他想得如此专注，全然没看到一抹红色正在悄悄接近。  
“嘿！”肩上被轻轻拍了一下，敖丙一惊跳了起来，一时没站稳向前倒去。幸好哪吒眼疾手快，从身后一把抱住了他。“别怕，是我。”哪吒贴近敖丙的耳朵说。敖丙正要问询问他是怎么来的，忽然感觉紧紧贴着自己后背的身体有些异样。他急忙转过身来，看见一袭红裙的哪吒正冲着他笑，红唇皓齿摄人心魄。“你，你…”敖丙惊讶的张大了嘴巴。“怎么？”哪吒甩了甩脑后的两个小辫，俏皮的眨巴着眼睛说，“妹妹被我的美貌惊到了？”敖丙“哼”了一声，装作生气的样子推开哪吒柔软的胸口，向屋里走去：“我都告诉你我在闭关修炼了，你又过来作甚？你以为变成女孩子我就不会把你赶出去了吗？”哪吒笑嘻嘻的跟在后面，只是说：“你这庭院修整的不错呢。”敖丙不理会他，连声唤出小童去准备茶水。“不用了，阿莱。”哪吒对着好奇却不敢多问的小童说，“华盖星君今日同我出去一趟。”敖丙斜着眼睛瞅着他：“我还没答应呢。”哪吒眼珠子转了转，上前扯了扯敖丙的衣袖，撒娇道：“好妹妹，你就去嘛，我来保护你啊。”

就这么着，哪吒拉着敖丙出现在陈塘关下午的集市上。往日行走人间，敖丙总是戴着他的斗篷。现在，光天化日的走在大街上，接受路人们各种各样的目光，敖丙不由自主的就想举起衣袖来，然而哪吒正紧紧地抓着他的手。能引起这么多的注意，哪吒还真是意料之外情理之中。出于个人的趣味——当然对敖丙的说法是入乡随俗的绝妙伪装，哪吒挑了件白色的衣裙让敖丙换上，还心灵手巧地给辫了辫子。“这下连你堂弟都认不出来了！”哪吒细细端详着敖丙的这一身，得意地说着。“敖烈？你们最近有见过？”敖丙嗅出一丝阴谋的味道。“唔…生日那天一起喝过酒了。”哪吒支支吾吾的说，随后，就赶紧推着他上街了。  
集市十分热闹，敖丙不记得上次出来是什么时候了，哪吒则是轻车熟路的领着他买着蜜饯、挑糖人。看着哪吒像个小姑娘似的跟小贩讨价还价，敖丙紧张的情绪也放松了许多。不，现在的哪吒就是一个可爱的小丫头。敖丙想起悟空对他的戏谑，一时忘乎所以的叫着：“丫头，你买好了没？”哪吒听了先是不快的撅着嘴巴，接着又是一个坏笑，道：“哎呦，东西太多了，我提不动呐，小~姐~”敖丙脸一红也不好反驳，只得上前接过包好的食物。小贩真以为两位姑娘是主仆，直夸道：“你家小姐真是水灵。鲜花配美人，我这里有束刚摘的月季，送你们了。”哪吒欢喜的接过花束，敖丙看他演得这么投入，也憋着笑意道谢：“多谢店家，下次一定再来。”  
逛了半天，敖丙居然有些累了，哎，人类的身体还是太虚弱了。哪吒看出他有些心不在焉，便道：“我们回去吧。”“好吧。”敖丙主动挽着哪吒的手臂，哪吒愣了一下，把买的东西都换到另一只手去，然后拉住敖丙的手。走着走着，敖丙突然说：“不对，这不是去海边的路。”“当然不是啦，”哪吒手上的力度加重了些，“这是去我家的路。”敖丙想了想，确实，这么晚了也回不去海上了。再则，这也不是他第一次在哪吒家过夜了。直到走到门口，敖丙才又开口：“你不变回去吗？”“不用，家里人都知道。”哪吒满不在乎的说，“还是你想看我男扮女装？”敖丙想象了一下，把那句“其实也没什么区别”咽了回去。

“这样…不太好吧。”敖丙望着床上的哪吒说道。茶余饭后，哪吒依旧维持着女孩子的姿态，此刻他散着头发半卧在床榻之上，居然有点勾引的意味。“来嘛，我们好久没一起睡了。”哪吒拍了拍旁边的位置说。“你看我们都是女孩子了，你在担心什么？”哪吒继续着他的狗狗眼攻势。这让敖丙觉得自己要是不和他睡，就是在想什么龌龊的事情。“好吧好吧。”敖丙还是妥协了，他褪去自己的长袍，只穿着亵衣躺了上去，哪吒心满意足的抱住了他。不知为什么，敖丙总觉得事情怪怪的，但是听着哪吒均匀的呼吸声，感受着他温热的体温，敖丙也很快地进入梦乡。

敖丙总是起得很早，当清晨第一缕阳光照进来时，他就睁开了眼睛。他迷迷茫茫的感觉有人从背后抱着他，是哪吒。他轻轻的推开哪吒的胳膊，想起身喝点儿水。结果哪吒动了动，反倒抱得更紧了，嘴里还嘟囔着“不可以，不准走，我要你…”这时，敖丙突然感觉腰上有什么东西顶着，热热的。他不敢乱动了，只是轻声唤着：“哪吒，哪吒醒醒。”身后的人打了个呵欠，醒了。哪吒支棱起身子，望着敖丙懒洋洋的问：“怎么了？”敖丙红了脸，天哪，哪吒怎么还是女孩子的模样？他只好喃喃：“你…你压着我头发了。”“什么？”哪吒没听清似的，凑近敖丙的脸颊，整个人罩着敖丙。敖丙只感觉那东西从后腰慢慢蹭到胯部，他结结巴巴的说：“我，你，这样，这样很奇怪。”“奇怪吗？”哪吒突然坐了起来，“敖丙，你不喜欢我们关系更加亲密些吗？”声音委委屈屈，倒像是敖丙对他做了什么。敖丙也坐了起来，水也顾不得喝，手便捏住哪吒滑落肩头的衣裳。他不知道该说些什么，无论男女，哪吒总是把他平静的心搅得波涛汹涌，他忽然觉得自已之前的那些忧虑是多么可笑。哪吒握住他的手，回过头看他，幽怨的眼睛里竟泛着水汽：“这么多年了，你还是拒绝我，是讨厌我了吗？”“不是的！哪吒，我怎么会讨厌你呢？你是我心口的鳞甲，拔掉是会死的。”第一次，能言善辩的敖丙不知道自己在说什么了，他受不了这样的误会，受不了哪吒这样看着他。  
哪吒没想到敖丙会是这么大的反应，因为敖丙不肯靠近他便有些懊恼，才说了这样的气话。看见敖丙眼角红红的争辩着，他的气也消了，扑过去搂住敖丙，说：“我知道了，我也最喜欢敖丙了。”敖丙不在挣开，顺从的靠在哪吒光滑的肩膀上，这时他又感觉到那热热的东西抵在他的大腿根上。“哪吒你现在还是女孩子的形态么？”敖丙忍不住问道。“哦，”哪吒坏笑道，“这个…你可以摸摸看啊。”说着捉过敖丙的手摁在裆下。“这，这是…”敖丙触到那个男人才有的柱状物，想收回去却被死死摁住。“没有办法啊，”哪吒一脸无奈，“我想把它变回去，可是，它一看见小龙你，就兴奋的钻出来了。”敖丙不知道怎么接这荤话，只顾着平息越来越急促的呼吸了。哪吒乘势推倒他，轻轻咬住他的嘴唇。敖丙从来没经历过这样的事，但他知道会是怎样的，他梦到过。他张开嘴巴，一条灵巧的舌头很快滑了进去。他闭上眼睛，回忆梦中的场景，可哪吒时不时的咬着他的舌头，一丝痛感又让他明白这不是梦。哪吒的胸部很软，轻轻的压着他的，让他有点儿喘不过气来。敖丙伸手贴在哪吒的胸口想要隔开一点儿空隙，哪吒则捉住他的手，喘着气：“你想摸一摸吗？”不等敖丙回答，就把他的手按在衣服里从上往下慢慢滑动。敖丙配合着温柔的抚摸揉捏，直到抓住那根一直骚扰他的阳具。哪吒发出满意的喟叹：“对，就是这样。”他的一只手指导着敖丙撸动他的小兄弟，另一只手已经扯开了敖丙的衣服。他不顾一切的啃咬着敖丙颤抖着的脖子和肩膀，只觉得身体里有一团火在烧，不知不觉六只手都伸了出来。敖丙没法注意到这些，他张开嘴在吮吸哪吒的手指和舌头的空隙之间大口的呼吸，每次哪吒尖尖的指甲划过乳头，他就像触了电一般痉挛。全身上下被章鱼缠住了似的，他的双手也被举过头顶扣住。他不断地扭动着，如同飞蛾渴望着那烛火，敖丙渴望触碰哪吒燥热的身体。直到哪吒的手指碰到他早就湿润的穴口，他才清醒过来。“哪吒…这个身体…不行。”敖丙断断续续的吐出几个词。哪吒爱怜地蹭着他的鼻头，又解开他双手的禁锢：“你不行，我行啊。不怕，抱紧我，一会儿就舒服了。”敖丙不是怕，只是他不知道以女性的身体会不会…“啊~”敖丙忍不住叫出了声，哪吒不动声色地又伸进一个指头，不停的拨弄着。敖丙用力的抓着哪吒的肩膀，想要夹紧双腿，却被哪吒按住了大腿根。敖丙觉得这幅身体变得更奇怪了，他羞耻听着小穴被弄出的水声，又想要哪吒的手指更加深入。就在敖丙呻吟变得清晰时，哪吒慢慢抽出手指。敖丙一脸迷茫得望着哪吒，只见哪吒亲了亲他的眼睛，又拽起他的腿挂在腰上。“抱歉，我忍不住了。”哪吒咬住敖丙的耳垂这样说着。还没等敖丙反映过来，哪吒的阴茎就抵在已是湿漉漉的穴口。“哪吒，等…” 话未说完，哪吒一挺身，已进去了大半。敖丙痛得咬住哪吒的脖子，只是抖着。哪吒抑制着在温柔乡横冲直撞的欲望，一面捏住敖丙敏感的乳头揉着，一面低声安慰道：“别咬这么紧啊，好妹妹，让我动一动。”说罢，又开始蹂躏敖丙红肿的嘴唇。敖丙的脑子被他这软硬兼施的搅合，已理不清话语，只是高一声低一声的哼哼。哪吒小心翼翼的动了动，敖丙发出了好听的气音，哪吒便像得到鼓励一般撞了进去。接下来的事情，两人都记不太清了，情欲拖着他们前行，整个房间里充斥着呻吟和啪啪声。敖丙随着哪吒不停地晃动着身体，一点点儿攀上快感的高峰。“哪吒，不行了…出去…”敖丙瞪着泛红的眼角，几乎是在尖叫。“没关系，我们一起…”哪吒更加用力的撞击着，一些白沫在红红的穴口涌出。随着身体开始愉悦的颤抖，敖丙的理智断了线，他不自觉的夹紧了体内的肉棒。“啊~敖丙，敖丙。”哪吒被吸得舒服极了，连续又撞了几次，终于射了出来。房间里一时陷入沉默，哪吒紧贴着敖丙，努力想让两人的心跳变成一致。  
“现在感觉怎么样？”哪吒依依不舍地离开敖丙柔软的身体，躺在一旁问道。  
“你变回来吧。”敖丙终于找回自己的声音，有点儿沙哑，“我总觉得怪怪的。”  
“那，我变回来再试试。”哪吒立即坐了起来。  
敖丙赶紧拽住他的手，可怜巴巴的说：“我渴了。”  
于是，哪吒下床来给他倒水，又问：“你身体怎么样，有没有恢复一点儿法力？”  
“酸。疼。”敖丙接过水杯说道。  
“不应该啊，”哪吒若有所思，“敖烈说补魔就是要…”  
“果然是敖烈！”敖丙“哐”的一下把水杯磕在桌上，“你们合伙戏弄我是吧！”  
“不是不是，”哪吒摆摆手，轻轻在敖丙额头上留下一个吻，“我希望和你更亲近些，所以问了敖烈关于你们龙族的事。不要生气，我下次不这样了。”  
“你以后直接问我就好。”敖丙本来就没有生气，只是，有点儿难为情。  
“那我还真有一个问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“你们公龙能下蛋吗？”  
“啪”哪吒的脸被偌大的枕头打了个正着。

敖丙恢复法力之后，哪吒和他的来往就更密切了。敖丙甚至带他参加了龙族的家庭会议，只是在见到敖烈时，两人不约而同的脸红了。


End file.
